The present invention relates to a cord system for a drapery rod. More specifically, the invention relates to a system of using cord tassels to simplify two functions of a window blind.
Many window blind systems currently perform two separate functions. For example, vertical blinds not only move across the rod but the individual vanes can also be tilted about a vertical axis. Similarly, vanes in a horizontal blind arrangement can often be tilted in addition to being raised or lowered. Presently, distinct functions are controlled with separate cords that form loops. While the separate cord arrangement is effective, it has two disadvantages. First, the additional cord is unsightly and detracts from the appearance of the drapery. Second, two separate cord assemblies are confusing to the user who cannot distinguish one cord from the other and often pulls the wrong one.
There is a need therefore, for a dual function cord system that simplifies the identity of cords and the functions they control with respect to a window blind.
There is also a need for a dual function drapery cord system that has a more pleasing appearance than arrangements consisting of separate, looped cords.